Discussioni utente:Game widow
Pubblicare un disegno Vorrei sapere con quale licenza sono pubblicati le immagini del druido e del bosco. E' la stessa dei testi? Mi piacerebbe inserirli in un libro di storia locale per bambini non a scopo di lucro. Grazie. Raul Dal Santo. Ecomuseo di Parabiago ::Non credo sia possibile pubblicare quelle immagini, poichè sono copyright CD Projekt RED. Infatti sono screenshots presi direttamente dal videogioco. Ti consiglio però di contattare CD Projekt RED e domandare direttamente a loro. L'ultima volta, una casa editrice italiana ha scaricato da internet il logo del videogioco e pubblicato sulla copertina di un libro fantasy. Su segnalazione nostra, CD Projekt ha fatto causa e la casa editrice è stata costretta a ritirare i libri. Non ti converrebbe pagare un illustratore per farsi fare un disegno senza problemi di copyright? Se vuoi parliamo di questa faccenda sulla mia pagina di discussione. Trovi il link sulla mia firma qui accanto. Sono amministratrice italiana di Witcher wiki - secondchildren Sorry Hi! Oh my I didn't mean too, i'm sorry :( I've seen some incongruitis between the English and the Italian pages and I thought it was beacause of that link to the others. Eventually I had to re-edit most of them. I'll pay more attention next time and won't delete them. Thanks a lot I'm just relieved :D not to worry, i'm adding them all back. for the alchemy ingredients, it's true that some of the language links go nowhere, but that is just temporary, i'm adding them all in, they will all work eventually — Game widow 11:05, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) About template Yea, i see. I tried to leave the english version template for price but it doesn't work in this version (don't know why). I have to redo it from the beginning but i need some time to study how to in the wiki guide. That's why i use those sort of "fixing" for it. :Your version is Prezzo. If that is not the correct term, you can "move" it to the correct name and if you check any of the entries i have added with prices, you'll see that it works just fine -- give or take a poor translation of the words on my part (for that i apologise) — Game widow 11:25, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) About Italian versions and...gender..... Hi again! :D Yes I am a girl, one aof the few very fond of the Witcher and RPG in general. And you're right only WE could be so cool!!! Nope, we have no italian version of the witcher series unfortunatly. I have to buy it in english if i want to read about Geralt's original adventures. I see you help a lot in completing this wiki. I do really love your work. Thanks!!! :It's a pleasure, really. You are one of the very few people to stick with it and your productivity is staggering! — Game widow 09:30, 20 ago 2009 (UTC) About mess and others Hi! I think i know what you mean. About those categories you mentioned (Libri and missioni)I can manage to change very soon, don't worry. I simply named them "Libri" and "missioni" for semplicity, and i was thinking that could a problem like that, even because there are other two categories about the 2 premium mods (PoN e SE) and i need to specificate to which one of these the quests and books belong to. So, I'll fix it..... About the images: I think you're right, i edited them a long ago when i know a few about wikia and did not know how categorized images. So you can delete them if you want. Unfortunatly, due to health and work problems, i did a very long break before continueing to work on WWiki. In the meanwhile i learned a lot about to do such things and forgot to change the old things. Thanks a lot. Oh...quite forgot...i see you're good in a bit of italian! Cool! see u And i really appreciate your suggestion! you really rock on wiki and i'm happy to be helped by such an expert like you! that's why i say thank you a lot for spending so much time on WWiki Italia! You're helping me very much! Thank u :D A break Hi, for the next 2 weeks I have to work a lot, so i think i'll take a break from Wwiki. I'll restart to worf on wiki as soon as i can. Cheers :thanks for letting me know, i was afraid i had scared you away :D — Game widow 17:50, set 2, 2009 (UTC) About translation Hi, well I really don't know since there's no translation of the Sapkowky's series in Italian. Maybe it could be translated like "Oltre Riva" or something like that (that is the most similar to "transriver". Hei, in my town we use to call "Oltrarno" the part of the city that stay on the other bank of the river Arno, where Florence is). Maybe it could work..... The italian publishers often use to keep the english translation of the name in books or movies etc., except for "The Lord of the Rings" where every name has been adapted to our language (e.g. Rivendell is Granburrone, Hobbiton is Hobbiville, Brandibook and Took are Brandibuck and Tuc -more italianish i suppose?????- Peppin is Pipino ect....) Translation again Yea, i think i like "Oltreriva"...it reminds me to tje Tolkien's masterpiece. A doubt about "the source" Hi, I was translating "The source" quest when a curiosity came to my mind. Why that places into where you should place the magic sensors are called "relief"? They don't look like something about one can receive help from. In the italian version they were translated "soccorso" that is same. It's like: do you know that prone like column that you can find somewhere at the edge of the highway with a big "SOS" sign onto? Don't know if you have something similar in you country. In my country, if a driver is in trouble while traveling on the highway, he can use those relief-parties to ask for help. Well, those things in "The Witcher" seem something similar (if i have understand the meaning of their name and purpose). bye bye :"Relief" is the word used within the game and it's not based on "relief" as in help, but "relief" as in an engraving. — Game widow 09:56, ott 5, 2009 (UTC) About "il calore del giorno" Yes, i was wrong. i've just checked on the game. Thanks :Cool, i did check djinni first — Game widow 17:24, ott 12, 2009 (UTC) About quest phases hi again! this is very good tip especially about the original text from scrolls or books or any other. I never tried the D'Jinni because my pc did'nt want make it works...don't know why, so as i had so much works to do I left. For the quest phases, i'd rather to not indicate them on wiki but just give as many simple information as possible (there are so much people that barely go and search solutions in the official forum, they prefer to open a new topic any time... you know... imaging if they have to read all the article in this wiki!) So i concentrated myself in writing down a short and easy guide for the game (the less they had to read, the more useful is the walkthrough). Furthermore, the italian translation of the game is simply awful (to say the least). That's why I've tried to translate directly from the international Witcher Wiki, instead of copying from the italian game. cheers :woww... :-o how many languages you know? Deleting "Nascondiglio di Salamandra nelle fogne" page Hi I'd like to delete the page in WWiki Italia named "Nascondiglio di Salamandra nelle fogne" ad it's the same of "LAboratorio di Salamandra nelle fogne". I've just found this mistake and now there is a double copy of the same place, the fisstech's laboratory. How can I delete the undesired page? Thanks in advance :Do you not have a "Delete" button at the top of each page ? If not, i can fix it for you — Game widow 17:51, dic 1, 2009 (UTC) deleting button found thx, i've found it! This button never appeared on my wiki version but now everything will be easier! Thank you very much again :) New Skin again...WOWWW The last definitly rocks!it's my fav! Ausir can't dislike it. The Width is ok for me I think I like everything of this last version :D Do u have any idea how to answer to your messages in my talk page, instead of opening new section in yours any time? Re:Implementation Oh well, I thought I had fixed this thing on wiki, and answer you to my messageboard, instead of opening new dicussion on yours.... BTW, I've send you my reply via email. Or I hope so. Yes, please, set the new skin as default on it.wiki too. Thanks in advance :D :Done :) — Game widow 23:41, feb 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the chinese wiki says that there's a wrong link. hm.... ::It does, because there was a bug in the wikia link which added an extra "|1" to the address, if you remove those last 2 characters, the address is fine. — Game widow 23:57, feb 18, 2010 (UTC) Access to ingame text Just another question: do you know if there's a way to get access to the ingame text of the journal? Do you know where are those files and how can I open them? Coz the way I have to insert that text in the wiki pages, is taking screens and then copying the text. Which is very uncomfortable. :Sadly, so far I have not found these files. I'm doing the same thing but as soon as i do find out, i will be sure to let you know. — Game widow (talk) 14:04, giu 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I see :) Thank u very much Italian Wiki contribution: thanks You're doing so much for the Italian wiki, and still had no chance to thank you for all your doing. Well... thank you. Warmly :) :I know you're most alone here, so it's always my pleasure to help you in any way i can! — Game widow (talk) 16:47, ott 27, 2011 (UTC) aiutare un collezionista ciaooo sono un fan accanito dell'intero mondo creato da andrzej sapkowski e colleziono qualsiasi oggetto della saga volevo chiedere se esiste un sito dove posso acquistare cose come la versione collection polacca,poster,sculture,oggetti unici e tutto ciò che riguarda il mondo di the witcher....ti ringrazio ciaoo